Southern Island
---- |translated_name=Southern Island |location=Southern Hoenn |region=Hoenn |generation= , }} Southern Island (Japanese: Southern Island) is an island located south of Hoenn. It is not possible to or soar to Southern Island (except as part of the storyline with , before getting the Eon Flute). In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player cannot Fly or from the island. Access Soaring with Steven In , the island is visited as part of the storyline. While the is talking to on the east side of , / appears before the two, asking for their help to protect its counterpart. The player and Steven ride the Eon Pokémon, soaring to Southern Island. Steven will offer to return the player to Route 118 if talked to, where he will wait for the player to return. He will not let the player go further along Route 118, but he does allow them to return to Mauville City, and can be talked to on Route 118 to return the player to Southern Island if this offer is accepted. At Southern Island, the player encounters / and a / , who battle the player in a Multi Battle. After the player defeats the villainous team members, / joins the player's party, holding its respective Mega Stone (if the player's party is full, they must send one of their party Pokémon to the PC). Noticing the Mega Stone, Steven also gives the player a Mega Bracelet. Their mission completed, the two Trainers return to Route 118. The island cannot be accessed again unless the player has an Eon Ticket. If the player's storage and party are both full either before traveling to Southern Island or before entering the inner grove, they will be prevented from advancing until they make space. Eon Ticket If the player has the Eon Ticket, they can travel to Southern Island. In , this is the only way to access Southern Island; in , the player cannot visit Southern Island again without the Eon Ticket after defeating the villainous team members here. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the player must first receive the Eon Ticket from Norman. With the Eon Ticket in the Bag, the player must then attempt to board the S.S. Tidal from the . A will replace the usual guide, taking the player to Southern Island. In the center of the island's forest there is a mysterious sphere; upon interacting with it, the player will be attacked by a wild or (whichever did not roam Hoenn). In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player must first receive the Eon Ticket from the deliveryperson in a Pokémon Center. If the player talks to Norman in the Petalburg Gym after obtaining the Mega Bracelet, he escorts the player to the . A will replace the usual guide, taking the player to Southern Island. This sailor will offer to return the player to Stateport if talked to, although the player actually goes straight back to the Petalburg Gym if this offer is accepted. At the back of the island's forest is / , who will battle the player if interacted with. This Pokémon is not holding its Mega Stone, unlike its partner. After catching it, they player will immediately find a Soul Dew on the ground and put it in their Bag; if the battle ends with the Pokémon not being caught, it will remain staring at the player. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, the player cannot return to Southern Island after battling this Pokémon even if defeated. In Pokémon Emerald, the player can freely return to the island regardless of the battle's outcome. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, if the player battles the Pokémon but does not catch it, it will remain and can be battled again; however, after catching it and leaving the island, they cannot return. Obtaining the Eon Ticket In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, to obtain the Eon Ticket the player must either connect their game to an e-Reader and scan the physical Eon Ticket and then talk to Norman who gives the ticket, or mix records with a player who has done so. In Pokémon Emerald, to obtain the Eon Ticket the player must mix records with a Pokémon Ruby or Sapphire game that has been connected to an e-Reader that has scanned an Eon Ticket card. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player must either obtain one with a code via Mystery Gift, or StreetPass someone who already has the Eon Ticket. Signs The sign outside reads: On the object inside the island is written: In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is no sign on the island; however, the player receives the content of the first sign from Generation III as a telepathic message the first time they attempt to enter the forest section of the island. On the object inside the island is written: Items Soaring with Steven |OR=yes}} |AS=yes}} /Team Aqua |OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Mega Bracelet}} With Eon Ticket /Latios |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} /Latios |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III The found in is the one not selected by the after entering the Hall of Fame for the first time. Generation VI Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire will act as the 's partner during the Multi Battle against Courtney /Matt and the grunt. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |name= |sprite=VSSteven.png 150px |game= |location=Southern Island |prize=N/A |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Magma Admin |name= |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |class2=Team Magma |class2link=Team Magma Grunt (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Magma Grunt M.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Southern Island |prize= 4,260 |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Alpha Sapphire |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Aqua Admin |name= |sprite=VSMatt.png |size=150px |class2=Team Aqua |class2link=Team Aqua Grunt (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Aqua Grunt F.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Southern Island |prize= 4,260 |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Southern Island is the home of . It was first mentioned at the end of this chapter, where Latias and Latios decided to return home after had acquired friends. The island itself debuted in this chapter. visited Southern Island in Omega Alpha Adventure 1, where he used the Eon Flute to call Latias and Latios to help him in an upcoming crisis. Trivia * This location shares its name with a Friend Area in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team. Both locations are the home of and . * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, despite the player arriving by boat when travelling here with the Eon Ticket, the boat is not visible while here. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=南方孤島 南之孤島 |zh_cmn=南方孤島 / 南方孤岛 南部的孤島 |fr=Île du Sud |de=Insel im Süden |it=Isola Remota |ko=남쪽의 외딴섬 |es=Isla del Sur |vi=Đảo Phương Nam }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Islands de:Insel im Süden es:Isla del Sur fr:Île du Sud it:Isola Remota ja:みなみのことう zh:南方孤岛